Little Red Riding Hood
by StrawberrySab
Summary: A little something inspired by the deleted scene from episode 3x07. Enjoy peeps!


**A/N: Thanks to my angel Josie for the quick beta-reading!**

* * *

Will was a constant and sometime dangerous source of unexpected and unpredictable surprises. She had a hard time to hold back her excitement, as she sat next to Diane in courtroom, from the moment she received a message from him offering _lunch_. By now she knew him enough to know that there won't probably be anything to eat at all. She had butterflies in her stomach, or maybe cramps. She couldn't say if it was from the anticipation or from the very likely chance of skipping lunch. Maybe a mix of the two. Probably the first one though.

She was thankful for the half hour off before their meeting, so she could tidy herself up and put on something less _businesslike_. Something that Will would surely appreciate…

Room 347. Two light knocks at the door. She knew that Will was already there, waiting. As the only obstacle between them opened in front of her, she met his soft, longing eyes. Every time he gave her that look, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of how Owen used to describe it: s_ultry-eyed_... She still thought it didn't suit him at all. With a light smile and a predatory look, he quickly held her close and started to cover her with passionate kisses, searching for the zipper of her skirt. He surely didn't waste time. She could smell the freshness of his after-shaver, indicating she was not the only one who had prepared a little.

"What happened to the lunch?" She asked, teasing and amused at the same time, while she let him guide her towards the bed, her skirt gone.

Will let out a light laugh. "Didn't I tell you?" He asked in a faint voice, gently laying her down on the soft sheets.

Told her what? She must have missed something.

"You are my lunch," he whispered, covering every inch of her body with devouring kisses.

She was his main course. She found it both funny and exciting at the same time.

"I feel like poor Little Red Riding Hood right now," she said, faking fear, her voice pitched and faltering, smiling under his kisses, as he took her jacket off, revealing her black corset. She took a moment to fully enjoy his reaction.

Mouth half-open, his eyes lingering at the sight of her small, perfect breasts in it; Alicia loved to surprise him, tease him, make him gasp, have his jaw dropped open. It was a cure-all for her female pride and a pleasure to see the effect she had on him.

"I'm the bad, hungry woooooolf," Will said with a strong, frightening voice.

Alicia couldn't help but burst out in loud laughter.

"And I have a big mouth to be able to eat you better!" He went on, getting another amused laugh out of her, as he placed soft kisses on her lips.

If he wanted to play, she was certainly willing to play along. "And here I thought there was something bigger than your mouth," she teased him between kisses.

Will stared at her with faked outrage_. Men. So easy to sting._

"Hear, hear… someone's in spicy mood today," he said as he moved his kisses down to her breasts.

"Then show me what you can do," she teased him with a soft voice, her hands toying with the buttons of his shirt, as she started to unbutton it.

"You're about to be assaulted by the wolf!" He shouted, lunging at her.

Alicia let out a bemused scream. Will surely know how to give an edge to their sexual life. Still laughing her head off, she tried to regain some composure. She looked up at him, her gaze fixed on his eyes. She loved the way he looked at her, the way he made her laugh, the way he made her feel special in so many ways. "I like it," she said softly, in a faint voice.

"I know," Will replied with a bit of teasing.

Alicia laughed lightly. "No… I meant…" she started with some hesitation. Their eyes, languishing, serious, were staring deep into each other's. "I like what we have… I… I don't know what it is but… It makes me feel good… It makes me happy." It was all she could say. It was the best she could do to let him know that she cared about him without being forced to say those words she wasn't ready to say.

Will's eyes grew sweeter and filled with something that looked like passion, as he kept them fixed on her. He opened his mouth, as to speak, but didn't say anything. Alicia didn't persist, maybe it was better that way.

"But you have to stop it," she reproached him.

Will gave her a confused look. "Stop what?"

"Sending me such messages in the middle of a trial session," she explained. She wondered if she sounded persuasive; if she had to be honest, she liked them _a lot_.

Will laughed mildly. "But it's so funny… to imagine your reaction… blushing," he said gently brushing her cheek, "… crossing your legs." His hands ventured down, caressing her legs down to her knees then making her way up to her inner thighs.

His light touch on such sensible parts of her skin made her sigh. "It won't be so funny anymore when Diane finds out," she told him, her eyes closed, enjoying the pleasant sensation of his hand running up and down her legs.

Will smiled then kissed her deeply on her mouth. "She won't find out," he replied with a confident voice, as he moved his hand up to cover her pulsing core.

If it was a mere attempt to hush her, he was succeeding. It took her a moment to find the words again. "So… my wolf cub is not afraid of the dangerous hunter, is he?" She teased him, whispering into his ear.

His reply wasn't made of words. But she got it perfectly, and answered back with a deep moan.


End file.
